


Brutasha Prompt Request

by ElectronicStar



Series: Brutasha Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Everything You Can Think Of, F/M, Fluff, Romance, comission open, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: Give me all of your ideas for our all time favorite Marvel couple!





	Brutasha Prompt Request

Guys, it would be nice if you could give me some prompts of our all time favorite Marvel couple ;P

I have not much rules, really. I guess I can try smut stuff. If it's not working after all then I'll let ya know.  
Other than that give me everything you've got, all kinds of AU's you can think of, everyfuckingthing!!  
I'm rping Nat for like a year or two now and I need a little change by writing fluffy or heartbreaking oneshots of her and Bruce.

What I'm not writing is pregnant!Nat. Sry, I just don't like it. She's gonna be infertile in everything I write.

Just give me your ideas here or on my tumblr acc 'chyornaya-vdova'. Thanks


End file.
